Mystique' Secret
by Stubborn13
Summary: Mystique is hiding something and the brotherhood wants to find out what but they'll find out soon but a little to soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherhood POV**

"Yo Lance do you think Mystique's been acting wierd?"asked Todd.

"Nah she seems normal to me"Fred answered.

"Nah Fred she seems different like she's hiding something or waiting for something and I'll find out what that is" stated after Lance said that they heard knocking at the door.

"Hey Todd go get it"yelled went to go answer the door and who he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

" ?"Todd stutered and once he let her in and shut the door she pointed a gun right at his nose."Now tell me where Mystique you frog or I'll pull the trigger"she threatened,one thing only came to mind when she pointed the at Todd was _Crap_.

"Hey guys you've gotta see this"yelled the came they all stopped dead in thier tracks.

"What's she doing doesn't she know she's Mystique?"asked Fred.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!"yelled none other than Mystique she came down the stairs and saw what was happening, HER alter-ego was pointing a gun at Todd she was shocked at first until she noticed an emerald bracelet on Ms. Darkholmes wrist and got ran up to and gave her a hug?

"Samantha its been so long since I've last seen you"said Mystique everyone except Mystique were confused _'Samantha?' _**Samantha** must have noticed thier confused expression and reverted to her normal form light blue skin red hair yellow eyes black sleeveless turtle neck that stopped at the middle of her stomach brown skinny jeans a pair of red converse and a big emerald bracelet.

"So ugh samantha was it who are you and why are you here?"asked Wanda.

"Oh I'm Samantha Darkholme but call me Sammie and I'm here to be part of the brotherhood"she answered as if it was no big deal.

"Well what makes you think you can be part of the brotherhood?"questioned Lance.

"Ya just because your Mystique's daughter isn't a good reason"stated Pietro.

"And I bet you don't even have a name for your alter-ego"said Todd.

"Let me answer your questions in order the reason I think I can be part of the brotherhood is that I'm a good fighter and my powers are probably better than yours and my name would be Misfortune"she said adding a mischievios smile at thhe end.

"Why did you pick the name Misfortune?"asked Fred.

"What are your powers?"asked Pietro.

"The reason why I picked Misfortune is because it has something to do with my powers and my powers are shapeshifting like Mystique flight and when I rub my hands together itcauses a puff of smoke which I throw at opponents to become thier worst fear or greatest dream"replied Sammie.

"Hey Sammie wear did you get that bracelet?"asked Wanda.

"Oh this"Sammie said pointing to her bracelet"well I had this bracelet ever since I was born and it adapts so when I grow older it fits perfectly and no you can't try it on this on because I can't take it off."

"Well why can't you take it off?"asked Todd.

"Easy since this gem is rare alien material and there are three left in existance and I woud never like to take it off since it lets me travel dimensions"stated Sammie as if they were a bunch of morons.

"How about I show you to your room Samantha"Mystique said rather than asked.

**Author's Note**

**Misfortune is one of my very few ocs and they belong in different dinensions or shows also they will all meet up in my favorite show which will be a future story so see ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip**

**Brotherhood's POV**

"So here's the plan yo we gonna sneak in her room while she still sleeping and we gonna take that bracelet of her's for my sweetums"said Todd before getting hit bye Wanda.

"Never call me that"whispered an irritated Wanda afraid to wake up Sammie thus not getting to try on that braclet of her's.

"Everbody knows the plan now move"said Lance.

**Normal POV**

Sammie was now calling her brother you all know as Kurt from the Xmen.

"_Hello?"_answered a tired Kurt since someone woke him up from his sleep

"Hey bro I'm in town today and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the park"stated rather than asked

"_But its 11 in thew morning"_whinned Kurt

"Well how many times do you get to see me huh?Only on my or your birthday meet ya there later gotta prank the brotherhood real quick"said Sammie.

'Well lets see who should get hit with my smoke of nightmares...I'll pick Wanda'mused Sammie,not long after she rubbed her hands together causing a light purple small ball of smoke to appear in her hands and then trying their best at stealth the door opened and revealed the brotherhood.'Right on time'Sammie thought and threw the ball of smoke at Wanda who coughed a little.

"Hey Wanda!What do you see in my eyes?"asked a devious Sammie

And with those words Wanda saw a memory long forgotten about her father leaving her at that mental home and Pietro not trying to help grew in Wanda getting ready to attack Pietro.

"PIETRO!"screamed an enraged Wanda

"What did you do to my sister/sweetums"yelled both Todd and Pietro in unision at Sammie but she was long gone.

**Sammie's POV**

**A/N:Kurt is wearing his watch thingy and Sammie just changed her skin and eye color.**

"KURT"I yelled as she saw her little brother Kurt.

"Sammie what did you do to the brotherhood"stated Kurt.

"Oh nothing"she said in an innocent voice anybody can believe except Mystique.

'But get myself into a boat load of trouble so nothing new'I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Sammie's POV_

_'This is great I showed them,who on earth do they think they are trying to take my bracelet like for real I told them I can't take off my bracelet nor do I want to but whatever at least they learned their lesson'_I I walked home I was getting excited until I realized that those brother brother ugh oh yea the brotherhood sorry I forgot so where was oh yea if these guys are anything like goody goody bad guys as in they'll tell on me Wanda won't be the only one seeing her nightmare.I just entered my home when the brotherhood came up to me yelling.

"Speak one at time I can't hear you guys!"I yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME/MY SISTERS/MY SWEETUMS?!"Wanda,Pietro and Todd yelled at me all at once.

"Don't call me that"Wanda growled.

"Okay back to the real problem what did you do to Wanda?"Lance questioned.

"Oh lets see how about we start from the beginning first I told you I can't remove it,second I was using my powers as self-defense and you guys totally ignored my warning"I said in an annoyed voice.

"SAMANTHA!"I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"Oh did we forget we told Mystique"said Lance in a fake innocent voice,I glared but smirked when I saw him flinch.

"Yea mom"I yelled back while heading towards the kitchen.

"What did you do to Wanda?"she said in a threatening tone.

"I just used my powers because she tried stealing my bracelet with the rest of the Brotherhood"I replied.

"Why did you throw it at Wanda"she asked sounding dangerously calm.

"Oh that's an easy question I had to do this quick so I chose the one closest to the bracelet"I said.

"Well for your punishment your going to attend Bayville High along with the rest of the Brotherhood"she stated.

"WHAT?!"I nearly shrieked.

"You heard me"she said.

"Whatever,do I go by my real name or do I make a new one"I asked.

"Use your name and get ready you start school tomorrow"she said.

"Ugh"I said while basically dragging myself to my room.

_'Of all things on this planet to use as punishment she sends me to school,well that means I have some work to do to protect myself from this Jean girl my mother warned me about she said she can read minds well I guess that means I have to set my bracelet to a special way to put up mental walls'_I mused.

**_Tomorrow_**

I walked over to the closet and put on my black turtleneck brown skinny jeans and my red converse,and turned my skin to look normal and my eyes were brown with hints of yellow and headed down stairs for some breakfast.I just grabbed a bowl of cereal and once I was done I heard the rest of the Brotherhood come down.

"Samantha you don't have to ride with the Brotherhood if you don't feel like it"my mom said in a caring tone.

"Whatever"I said while heading back upstairs for my IPod.I came back downstairs noticing Pietro and Fred waiting at door.

"So the rest are still eating?"I asked.

"Yea"Pietro replied.

"Todd hurry up before we leave you again"screamed an irritated Lance.

"I'm riding with you guys whether you like it or not"I said in a threatening tone.

Lance came towards us with Wanda not far behind we started heading to Lance's car, Lance and Fred sat in the front while Pietro Wanda and I sat in the back.

"Hey guys wait up"Todd said coming closer but luckily Lance pressed the gas and we left Todd in the dust.

"So Sammie I think we started of on the wrong foot and since your the only other girl not including your mom since she's a woman so how about we start over"said Wanda while we were halfway towards the school.

"Sure why not"I said while I shrugged my shoulders.

"Since your still new let us give you a heads up we already know you Jean but you need to know the rest of the X-men;Scott he's close to Jean and shoots these lasers out his eyes,Kitty she can go through solid objects,Kurt he can teleport,Spyke shoots spikes out his body,those are all the minor threats but Rogue she is the main threat with just one touch she can absorb your memory and powers with just one touch which also knocks you out"Wanda said giving me the info on who I should watch out for, when she was done we were at school.

We all got out and headed inside the school and while we were walking up the steps these group of kids one of them was my brother Kurt I think they're the X-men started giving us dirty looks and were whispering something to one another all except Kurt.

_Kurt's POV_

_'Sammie,why is she here maybe mom forced her I think we should have a talk later'_I was broke from my thoughts when the X-men started talking about my sister.

"Omg like seriously she like so pretty but why is she like with them like for real"whispered Kitty.

"Jean do you think you can read her mind to see if you can get any information on her"Scott asked.

"I'm sorry Scott but she has some type of mental wall blocking me from her thoughts"said Jean breaking from her concentration.

"How about we ugh I don't know walk up and talk to her"I suggested.

"I'll do it"suggested Jean._'Knowing Sammie this is not going to work'_I thought as Jean walked to Sammie.

_Sammie's POV_

"Hi, you must be new here"I heard a cheerful voice from behind me so I turned around it was a redhead with green eyes and friendly smile.

" I'm Jean Grey and I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and my friends at lunch since your new"this Jean character said.

"Hmmm how about oh I don't know what's the word oh I remember NO"I said a lot ruder than expected but whatever.

I went back to Wanda who was laughing probably at how I treated Jean but not my problem so I just smirked.

_X-men's POV_

_"_Wow just wow"they all managed to say.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's it for chapter and sorry for the little cliffhanger I ran out of ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Jean's POV_

_'I can't believe she did that all I did was be nice to her and she acts like that in return darn it was I to nice was there something in my hair what did I even do in the first place and I think my powers are becoming weak because I couldn't read her mind at_ **_ALL_**_' _I stopped my musing when I heard the bell ring.

_Sammie's POV _

_'Great school's starting' _I thought sarcastically,_'Good thing my mom is the principle because I have the exact same schedule as Wanda who I found out is actually really cool'_I thought while walking into class and sitting next to the empty seat next to Wanda which luckily was in the walking in I saw that Jean girl but whatever.

"Morning class I'm proud to inform you on our new student"said a really old looking guy probably in his late 50s,he motioned me to the front.

"I'm Samantha but call me Sammie"I said with a smile but if you look closely at my eyes you can tell I was glaring.

"Ok that's enough Samantha go back to your seat now class onto history"the old man said while I sat back down.

**_Time_**_** Skip**_

"Hi you must be the new girl,Sammie right?"said a voice behind me while I headed towards the cafeteria.

"Yea and you are?"I said to some dude wearing sunglasses and had brown hair.

"I'm Scott,Scott summers and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends they are Anna,Kitty,Evan,Kurt and you already met Jean"he said with a smile.

"Hmmm lets see I don't trust people that won't let me see their eyes and the answer to sitting with you and your friends and I mean this in the nicest way possible **no"** I said walking away.

"So what did Summers want?"Lance asked basically spitting on Scott's name.

"Just trying to force me to hangout with the X-men"I said as if it was no big deal while putting in one of my earbuds and started listening to my ipod while eating my sandwich.

_Kurt's POV_

"Jean I'm so sorry for doubting you she really is rude"Scott said.

"I told you"Jean said.

"Like are you for real she turned you down like do you think she's part of the Brotherhood?"Kitty asked.

"I really don't know even though she's mean we don't know anything about her except name and attitude"Scott replied.

"How about I talk to her?"I suggested.

"**No!"**they all replied.

"I'm sorry Kurt but after how she treated me and Scott I think its a bad idea"Jean said.

_Sammie's POV_

"**No!"**we heard and turned our heads toward the X-men.

"Hey Sammie I think the talking about you"Wanda whispered probably.

"Probably,I'm gonna go talk to my brother real quick and I bet you ten dollars they'll get shocked when I walk over there"I said.

"Bet fifteen they yell at you to get away"Pietro said.

"Deal"I said and we shook on it while I walked over to my brother.

"Hey Kurt can we talk real quick"I asked and I saw all the X-men's shocked faces '_Pietro owes me fifteen bucks' _I thought.

"Ok Sammie"he said while walked away far enough from anyone eavesdropping.

"Sammie,What are you doing here?"he asked.

"Mom forced me"I replied.

"What did you do?"he asked woory obviously showing in his voice.

"I pulled a prank on the Brotherhood so now I'm here oh and if the X-men asked just say it was personal business,got it?"I said.

"Yea,see ya around sis"he replied and we headed to our different tables.

_Kurt's POV_

"Wow,Kurt what was that about?"Jean asked sounding concerned.

"Just personal business"I replied like it was no big deal.

"Kurt your making this sound as if its no big deal,she treats us like she's better and then she treats you like an equal"Scott said.

"Well I told you its personal business and if ou want to know the rest go talk to her yourself"I said trying not to cause a scene.

_Sammie's POV_

"Come on Pietro pay up"I said waiting for my fifteen bucks.

"Fine, we are so robbing a bank today because the was the last of my money"he said giving me the money.

"Ok,so Sammie you want to be apart of this"Lance stated rather than asked.

"Sure, it might be fun"I said sounding excited.

**_Time Skip_**

"Sammie come down in five minutes"Lance said.

"Whatever"I said heading towards my room to change.I didn't do much except turn my skin back to its natural light blue color and my eyes back to its yellow color and I put on a black leather jacket to hide my I got down stairs I had to hold in all my laughter Lance looked ok except he was wearing a clear bowl on his head and Todd looked more like a human toad.

"Why do look so casual"Fred asked.

"Fine I'll change"I said making my outfit look more like my mom's except it was black and navy blue and instead of her skirt and boots it was shorts and sneakers.

"Happy"I said sarcastically.

"Ok lets go and out there Wanda's Scarlet Witch,Pietro's Quicksilver,Fred's Blob,I'm Avalanche and you'll be..."Lance started.

"Misfortune"I finished.

"Ok so let's go"Lance said while we headed towards his car.

We headed towards his car and went straight to the closest we got there Avalanche started causing some type of earthquake ad everyone was either paralyzed with fear or knocked out once we got in we started taking as much as we could stuff in our was so much fun until the X-men came and ruined it but it was only Cyclops,Jean,Nightcrawler,Spyke,Rogue,and Shadowcat. Avalanche vs. Cyclops, Blob vs. Spyke, Scarlet Witch vs. Rogue, Todd vs. Nightcrawler, Quicksilver vs. Shadowcat, which left me with Jean.

"Are you new to the Brotherhood?"asked Jean.

"Yea and the names Misfortune girly"I taunted.

"Girly!Who do you think you are calling me girly"she yelled throwing a lamppost which I dodged with ease.

"Your worst nightmare"I said throwing my (**A/N:The ball of gas she used on Wanda from chapter okay**)fear gas at her which hit her dead on.

"Hey girly just a heads up I wouldn't open my eyes if I were you"I warned but she didn't listen to me.

"Ahhh!"she screamed looking directly at me,I looked down at myself I kinda looked kinda looked like Harley Quinn's daughters deedee(**A/N:I know Harley Quinn is part of DC Universe and not Marvel but this is the only clown I can think of**) except I was wearing a tank top and had that flower that squirts water,did I forget to mention that when I throw my fear gas I can see my victim's greatest fear I guess Jeans afraid of clowns who would have thought.

"What's the matter afraid of a clown"I mocked while Jean was going crazy and her powers were lashing out I barely dodged the laser coming from Cyclops.

"Hey focus on your own opponent you one eyed freak"I yelled at Cyclops.I turned back to Jean who fainted _'that girl needs help'_I thought to myself.I headed back to get more money.

"Hey Misfortune you got Cyclops here mad by knocking out his girlfriend so I need your help"Avalanche ordered.

"Coming"I yelled heading towards the fight between Cyclops and Avalanche.

"What did you do to her"Cyclops yelled at me while trying to hit me with his lasers emphasis on trying.

"Oh lets see fighting broke out I wanted to get this fight over with so I just hit her with my fear gas and she got really scared and fainted,so nothing important"I said as if it was no big deal.I heard sirens and noticed the Brotherhood leaving.

"Time to go"Lance ordered.

We made it home all of us laughing.

"Good job Sammie"Lance said.

"Yea that was so funny"Wanda mom walked in and saw all the money.

"Congratulations Samantha on your first robbery,so how much money did you steal"my mother said giving me a hug.

"About a million"I said getting out of her hug.

"What?!"the Brotherhood screamed.

"We usually get about half a million and the one that's closest to a million is Wanda"Pietro complained.

"Whatever I'm going to my room"I yawned.

_Kurt's POV_

"How could they beat us and they had a newbie"Scott complained while carrying Jean as we went back to the institute.

"What happened it looks like Jean took a real beating?"Logan asked.

"The Brotherhood has a new member and was a bit to unpredictable for Jean"Scott said grimly.

"How so?"asked the professor.

"She threw this like pretty looking gas at Jean and she like screamed and then like Jean like you like fainted"Kitty said.

"Really,let me see if I can wake up Jean"the professor said tapping into Jean's mind.

"Huh?What happened?"Jean said coming from unconscious.

"Misfortune really did a number on you,so do you remember anything?"Scott asked putting her down.

"Yea,I remember fighting Misfortune than threw something at me and she turned into my worst fear and then everything went black,so did we win?"said Jean.

"No they got away"said Scott.

"Well that's bad,I'm heading to bed see ya in the morning"Jean yawned.

"Well it looks like we have a new threat among us so everyone keep you guard up and Scott what did she look like?"the professor asked.

"She had light blue skin,yellow eyes, red-hair,and I think she had fangs,she was dressed similar to Mystique except her outfit was black and blue with shorts and sneakers instead of a skirt and boots and she was wearing a leather jacket"Scott said giving a full description of my sister.

"It sounds as if she's Mystique but a little modified as in she's younger and lighter"said the professor as he zoned out focusing on his thoughts.

We left the professor alone with his own thoughts '_he'll find out the connection soon enough and when he does people will be really cautious around me'I_ thought to myself while heading to bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And that's it for chapter 4 lets see what's going to happen next not even I know but until next chapter bye and please tell me what you want to see.**


End file.
